Tell Me You Love Me
by PixieFag
Summary: Zoro isn't one to go all out with his feelings.. But he has to tell Luffy his feelings sometime. One Piece one-shot, solely based on ZoLu, Yaoi warning,don't like,don't read..


_'I wish I could tell him that I love him.'_

_' That boy with the raven colored hair, the two stitches under his eye, the flawless peach skin..I wish he was mine.'_

This is what Roronoa Zoro thought to himself wistfully as he laid back,his face in the blazing sun.

It was a blistering July day that Summer, and everyone on the Going Merry was desperately trying to put up with the heat. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking dinner,and for once he had his shirt off,despite his usual classy apparel. Usopp was also inside,tinkering with the cannons and other mechanical devices of his interest. Nami was sitting out on the deck,lounged in a chair,reading some sort of romance-mystery novel. Luffy was sitting,legs crossed,hand to his forehead in his usual spot at the front of the ship,and Zoro was on watch up in the crows nest,shielding his face from the sun.

However,what he was watching was not the ocean,or any ships that may be on the horizon. Instead,his gaze was fixed on the younger teen sitting at the front of ship. No one knew,but Zoro had a big crush on Luffy. Most of the time,he would try to hide it,but failed. He could never get the boy to leave his head. He wanted _oh so_ desperately to tell him,but he was afraid the feeling wasn't mutual.

_'I don't know how to tell him.. I want to tell him..'_ Zoro would think,day after day,hoping that one day he would get the right moment to explain his feelings for the teenager.

Suddenly,Sanji's voice rang out throughout the whole ship; "Dinner's ready! Get your filthy asses in 'ere!" Then his voice quieted down and he turned to Nami,speaking in a sweet tone,"Nami-swaan,your dinner is served!" As to which she replied with a "thank you,Sanji-san."

"Oi! Marimo! Your dinner is ready,get your damn ass down 'ere!" Zoro stretched,and lazily placed his hands behind his head,ignoring Sanji. Him and Sanji had one of the worst "friendships" ever,if that's what you would even call it. They _did_ cooperate at times,when they really needed to.

"Aw,shut yer mouth Sanji,I'll get somethin' later," he did a fake yawn,moved to a position where Sanji couldn't see him,and pretended to be asleep. What he was really doing,was thinking about when he could let out his feelings for Luffy..

Zoro awoke to a hand prodding at his cheek. He must have fallen asleep in the crows nest, because it was dark out and the stars were glittering. The moon was extremely bright,so the ship was flooded in light from the sky. He blinked a couple times before the figure came into sight. "L-Luffy? What are you doing up here?" He asked,his heartbeat accelerating at an intensely fast pace.

"You didn't come to dinner today,so I brought you some of mine!" He grinned as he handed Zoro the plate of cooked fish and healthy greens. Zoro was taken by surprise. This was _Luffy_ who was sharing his food with him. Luffy never ever shared his food with anyone,**ever**. He took the plate from Luffy,and quickly grabbed the fork and knife Luffy had also brought,and began to eat ravenously. Luffy just stared at him.

When Zoro had eaten everything,he placed the plate on the floor. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Then he realized Luffy was still sitting there,watching him. Pulling himself into an upwards seating position,he gave him a confused look. "Why're you still here?" He asked the raven-haired boy.

Luffy just shrugged. "I like watching you," he answered simply. Zoro felt himself get red in the face,luckily it was dark enough to hide most of it.

'_Would this be a good time to tell him?' _He wondered. He took a deep breath,and looked at the boy. "Umm.. Luffy,could I maybe ask you- Mmf!" His words were cut short as warm lips pressed to his.

Zoro was only surprised for a few seconds,and then he kissed back,making it even deeper. He decided to take it slow,just in case he ruined the kiss. But he didn't,because Luffy continued to kiss him. Zoro couldn't get over how good it felt,and a few moments later,when Luffy's tongue brushed against Zoro's lips,he happily obliged and opened his mouth,letting Luffy slide his tongue in. They battled with their hungry tongues for a few seconds,but Zoro won,pushing Luffy's to the back of his ,how he was enjoying this.

Then, he broke the kiss slowly,their lips connected by a transparent trail of saliva that dissolved into thin air quickly.

Both males were breathing heavily, and for a while there was only silence. Then,Luffy broke the silence.

"I've seen how you look at me. How you act around me, that look in your eyes."

Zoro's heart was beating terribly fast. He started to breathe a bit normally,but his breath came out shakily.

"Tell me Zoro.." He had a slight smile dancing on his lips. "Do you love me?"

His heart skipped a beat. Jaw opened slightly, he quietly composed himself,and notioned for Luffy to sit next to him. When Luffy was seated next to him,he slowly put his arm around him and used his other hand to brush the hair out of his face. Carefully,he leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. Then he simply smiled. "Of course I do. I have loved you for the longest time,Monkey D. Luffy." Then he leaned back and placed Luffy's head on his shoulder.

And that's how they stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
